Blood
by qwerty1313
Summary: Stefan is still hooked on human blood, and is turning into someone Elena can hardly even recognize.


This came to mind after I watched Miss Mystic Falls. It doesn't really follow the ending of the episode though, as there is no bedroom scene or vervain stabbing (yet).

I'm just borrowing the characters, I don't really own them… too bad…

Chapter 1

'It's just the blood. It's just the blood. It's just the blood…' She repeated that mantra over and over again, cradling her wrist to her chest. It had been a week since she'd given Stefan her blood to save him, and she was starting to think it was the biggest mistake of her life. It really was like a drug to him, and she'd gotten him hooked on it again. He was a completely different person now. He was no longer the mysterious, brooding man that she had fallen in love with. Now he was more like Damon, but even Damon would never have done this to her.

They'd been arguing about the blood all week long. Stefan insisting that it wasn't doing anything to him, while Elena could see how it was changing him. Making him colder, less controlled, less honorable. She'd gone over to the boarding house today to try again to talk some sense into him, to show him just how much harm the blood was doing to him and to their relationship. She'd found him down in the cellar...

* * *

Earlier that day

"Stefan?" She called as she went down the stairs. She had already checked the rest of the house, and he was nowhere to be found. As soon as she reached the open door, she let out a gasp. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and there were tons of empty blood bags around him, more than she could even count. His head shot up, his eyes meeting hers as he heard her intake of breath.

"What is this Stefan?" She asked, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. She thought he would get better, wean himself off of human blood after a while, but he was only getting worse.

"It's nothing, I just got a little hungry. Don't worry babe, everything is fine." He replied in that smooth voice that she had come to hate. It wasn't the Stefan she fell in love with. He was turning into somebody she didn't know, somebody she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

"How can you claim that you don't have a problem when you're sitting here surrounded by blood bags? Can't you see what you're doing to yourself? How much have you had today?" She questioned worriedly. He was up off floor and in front of her before she could even blink. She automatically took a step back, startled by his quick movements.

"Look, Elena, enough with the Spanish Inquisition already. _I'm. Fine._ Stop worrying about every little thing." He started to brush past her, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Stefan, _please_, you have a problem. You've become addicted to the blood, and it's changing you." He let out a laugh, turning around to face her again.

"It isn't changing me, it's bringing me back. Sorry if it's bothering you that you don't have me whipped anymore." He spit out, his face stopping less than an inch from hers as he stopped talking, taking in her response to his cruel words.

"_This _is the real me. Either deal with it or get out." He spoke in a dangerously low voice, anger flashing through his eyes.

"Stefan…" She started, "I know this isn't you, I know-" He didn't let her finish, grabbing her by her upper arms and shaking her a little.

"Stop saying this isn't me! It is me! Just because I grew out of my mopey chasing around wildlife pathetic loser phase doesn't mean that I need to be _fixed_ Elena! And now I think it's time for you to leave, because you obviously can't deal with my new life choices." Saying this, he took her by the wrist and started dragging her through the door and up the stairs.

She tried digging her feet into the ground once they got to the top of the stairs, but he just tightened his grasp on her and yanked harder, causing pain to shoot up her arm. When they reached the front door, he yanked it open and unceremoniously threw her out before quickly slamming it shut, effectively blocking himself off from her. She leaned against the stone ledge that she had stumbled into for a moment, contemplating what to do. She didn't want to leave him in the state he was in, but she also didn't want to be alone with him at the moment, her throbbing wrist a warning to her that she should wait to confront him again until Damon was nearby.

A/N: Short, I know. Just felt like I needed to get this story out… I'm not really sure how often I will update, I don't want to give false hope.


End file.
